Urijah Faber vs. Eddie Wineland
The fight was the UFC debut of both men. The winner would receive the opportunity of challenging for the UFC bantamweight title. The Fight The first round began. They clinched early. Wineland kneed the body and defended a throw. Four thirty-five. 'Disengage!' they called to Wineland. 'Protect your neck!' Four fifteen. 'Let's go, Faber.' Faber kneed the body, and Wineland defended a throw. Four minutes as Faber stuffed a trip. Wineland kneed the body hard. Wineland stuffed a double and landed an uppercut breaking. Wineland stuffed a double with three thirty-five to the clinch. 'Hide your head!' Three fifteen. Wineland defended a throw. 'Watch your neck!' Three minutes. Faber stuffed a double. Wineland defended a throw. Wineland had the standing back and got a big slam. They stood, Wineland landed a right in around and they broke. Two thirty. Wineland missed a leg kick. Two fifteen. Faber missed an inside kick and then a high kick. Two minutes. Wineland landed a jab and ate a big counter right. Faber had his hands low. He's trying to bait him in. One thirty-five as Faber landed a counter left hook. Wineland stuffed a beautiful single to the clinch, and then defended a throw and broke. One fifteen. Wineland landed a counter right. One minute. Nice head movement from Faber avoiding the jab. Faber landed an inside kick and ate a big counter right and a jab. Faber landed a big looping right. He landed a left hook and a big right hand. Fifteen left. Wineland pumped the jab and landed a nice leg kick. He landed an inside kick. 'Hands up!' The first round ended and they touched gloves. I'd give that round to Wineland but it was close. Wineland's corner wanted the jab and they said Eddie was 'absolutely the stronger fighter' and 'he can't take you down.' The second round began. Faber landed a good body kick and a blocked high kick. Four thirty-five. Faber was loosening up. Four fifteen. He was throwing Wineland up. Wineland blocked a high kick. Four minutes. Faber checked a hard leg kick. Wineland stuffed a single, Faber got a trip to guard however, more of a sweep. Three thirty-five. Faber landed a big left elbow. A big right elbow. Faber has great GNP. Some of the best in the sport though, Rogan? Three fifteen. Faber landed a big right elbow. Another. Three minutes left.. Faber landed another nice short right elbow. He picked Wineland up and slammed him. Faber landed a pair of big right elbows. Two thirty-five. Another grazing right elbow there. Two fifteen. Faber landed a right hand and another pair of nice rights. Two minutes. Wineland tried to stand, Faber kept him down. Faber landed a vicious left elbow and another. One thirty-five. A right elbow landed. Another and a blocked one. One fifteen left now. Faber landed a right elbow and a left elbow. One minute. Faber landed a left hand there. Faber missed a right elbow and landed a left one. Thirty-five. Faber picked him up and slammed him down. Faber landed a biiiiig right elbow. Fifteen. Faber landed another right elbow. He landed another to the body and another to the face. The second round ended. Faber's round without a doubt. Faber's corner wanted 'no kicks', just punches. Eddie's corner wanted a finish this round. The third round began. Wineland looked very stiff. Four thirty-five. Faber missed a counter right narrowly. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Wineland stuffed a single to the clinch and another. Faber kneed the leg and ate one to the body. He replied to the thigh. Wineland broke with a right hand. Wineland landed an inside kick with three thirty. Wineland stuffed a double to the clinch. Three fifteen. Three minutes. The crowd chanted Faber. Wineland had double underhooks. They broke swinging. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Faber landed a big right hand and another one just as big. Another and a jab. Faber landed it and a left hook. Two minutes. The crowd was getting pumped. Faber landed a left hook. Faber's clearly faster. Wineland hasn't lost in two years? Wow. One thirty-five. Wineland stuffed a single to the clinch. Wineland defended a throw. Faber got a beaaautiful double to guard there. One fifteen. Faber picked him up and slammed him. Wineland took a deeeep breath after that. One minute with a right elbow from Faber, and a left one. Faber landed a right elbow and a left elbow and a big right elbow. Thirty-five. Faber landed a right hand. A big right elbow. Faber landed a left elbow. Fifteen. Faber landed a right hand. Another and a big left elbow. Wineland blocked a right elbow and replied with a pair himself from the bottom. The third round ended and they hugged on the ground. Wineland helped Faber stand. Clearly Faber's round. 29-28 Faber. 29-28 unanimously for Faber, yep.